Second Chance
by GreenEyes82
Summary: Harry wishes to make up his life-debt to Severus. He gets sent back in time to when Severus was attending Hogwarts, but Harry is now James Potter! Will Severus be able to trust James/Harry? Will Harry get caught out? What will happen to James and Lily? Will Harry completely alter his future? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story starts with the final stand between Harry and Voldemort. Definitely AU! Should have a happy ending... Or will it?! **

**NOT SLASH! Just so you know :P**

**Hope you enjoy :)  
~GreenEyes**

* * *

Harry stood in the Great Hall. All of Hogwarts fought around him, students and teachers and Death Eaters all in a blur of screams, shouts, and the light of spells zooming at their intended target.

Before him stood Voldemort. His red eyes were blazing, his reptilian nostrils flaring. His wand was pointed directly at Harry's heart.

"Tonight you shall die, Harry Potter," Voldemort shouted, "If I have to keep killing you until you finally stay dead, so be it!"

Harry didn't bother to answer him, he was too angry to think of a retort anyway. Here stood the reason he was an orphan, the reason he had to grow up with the Dursley's, the reason everyone stared at him, the reason so many people Harry cared about were dead. The reason he would never get to thank Severus Snape for saving his life, and sacrificing his own.

He had done as Severus had said. He had been killed by Voldemort. He hadn't tried to defend himself. But now he was back, and this time he would fight.

This time, Tom Riddle was going to die.

* * *

When Harry woke up, everything was white. It was so bright for a moment Harry couldn't see. When he covered his eyes to shield them from the brightness, he felt that his glasses weren't there.

_Uncover your eyes, young man, and stand._

Harry started at the sudden voice –a woman's, soft and kind of eerie– but did as he was told. His eyes adjusted to the brightness and, despite his lack of glasses, he saw the form of a woman standing in the fog that surrounded them.

All that he could really make out was her eyes. They glowed with an unearthly blue hue and had no pupils or iris; only blue.

"Wh-who are you?" Harry asked.

_I? I am what some may call 'fate'. Others may call me a 'goddess'. You, Harry Potter, may call me 'Amy'._

"Okay…" Harry said, processing what she had told, "You may call me Harry, I guess."

_I shall do so, Harry._

"May I ask you something, Amy?" Harry asked, realizing his surroundings looked kind of familiar.

_You may._

"Did I die… again?" Harry asked.

_Not many mortals can add the 'again' to that question, Harry. You have had many close-calls in your life… But no, you are not dead._

"Voldemort-?" Harry started.

_Tom Riddle is dead, and he shall remain dead thanks to you._

"Not just me," Harry protested, "I had a ton of help-"

_Even so it was you who dealt the final blow. It was you who walked to your death; alone and afraid. It was you who carried on when those around you could not or would not. You are a hero, Harry Potter. You have refused praise and reward your entire life; you are too noble to relish the glory that has cost you everything._

"Voldemort murdered my parents and everyone I ever loved," Harry said coldly, "There is no honor or glory that can come of that."

_You are not like most mortals, Harry. Many would murder a loved-one themselves for half of your fame._

"That's horrible!" Harry exclaimed.

_It is most horrible indeed. Yet it is true._

"Why am I here, Amy?" Harry asked, "You said I'm not dead."

_Ah, it is true that you are not dead. However, you are in what your mortal companions call a 'coma'._

"Oh, fan-bloody-tastic!" Harry smacked a hand to his forehead, "So what? I'm just imagining this?"

_No, Harry, this is all quite real. I have brought you here because of the great hardships in your life that you have had to overcome. Because of all that you have done, while refusing anything in return. I have brought you here, Harry, because I think you deserve more than to be stuck in a 'coma' for probably the rest of your life, people who barely knew you mourning by your bedside, never getting to live your life._

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

_That is up to you. I will grant you one thing, one thing you desperately want. Anything you desire._

"Like a wish?" Harry asked, "You're granting me a wish?"

_I have heard mortals refer to it as a 'wish'. Yes, I shall grant you one wish._

Harry thought hard. What could he wish for? There was never really anything he wanted. Sure, he didn't like people staring at him, but it seemed silly to waste wish on people not staring at him anymore. And, besides, he had gotten used to ignoring stares and whispers over the years.

Then a memory floated to the forefront of Harry's mind.

Back in Fifth-Year… Snape's pensive.

Severus Snape, the greasy dungeon-bat, who had risked his life to save his bestfriend… And when she died despite his efforts, he continued to risk his life to protect her son –Harry Potter… He had been bullied and mocked during his entire schooling career by Harry's father, but had still protected Harry –his mortal enemy's son… Harry never got to thank him…

"I wish I could make up my life-debt to Severus Snape." Harry said.

_Severus Snape is dead. There is still a way you can make it up to him, but it is dangerous._

"I don't care," Harry said, "I owe him everything."

_There is a critical point in Severus' life at which you can help him. But I do not think it is worth the damage it could do to your present._

"Please," Harry begged, "I have to do this, that is my only wish."

Harry heard the woman sigh.

_As you wish, Harry Potter._

That was all Harry heard before the whiteness gave way to pitch blackness.

* * *

When Harry woke he could feel his glasses back on his face, but they felt… Different. Harry felt different. Something was wrong.

Harry looked around. He was sitting on the bank of the Black Lake. He was at Hogwarts, but the castle was fine. No Death Eaters or teachers dueling. None of the students surrounding Harry looked like they were primed for battle… none of them looked familiar either.

A boy with long, shaggy brown hair, a boy with short blonde hair and his face in a book, and a short portly boy with dirty blonde hair were walking toward him.

"Hey Prongs!" The shaggy-haired boy hailed Harry.

Prongs?

Harry had a sense a realization growing in his gut. He leaned over the bank he sitting on and looked into the water.

And nearly fell in!

Harry gaped at his reflection. He was James Potter!

The boys –Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew– sat down around him. Sirius quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong, Prongs?" He asked Harry, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

* * *

**AN: Mwahahah! Don't you just love cliff-hangers?  
**

**So what did you think? Any questions? Let me know!**

**I'll try to update soon :)  
~GreenEyes  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Finally updating! Sorry for the wait :/**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
GreenEyes**

* * *

Harry's head was spinning. He was his father! How was this supposed to help Snape?!

What was Amy thinking?! He could get caught out so easily! And if anyone caught on that he wasn't James Potter, who would believe that he was James' son? –that hadn't even been born yet! So much could go wrong!

She had said it would be dangerous…

James Potter's friends were still there. Sirius was looking at Harry expectantly.

"You do look kind of pale, James," Remus had taken his face out of the book he was reading, and was now regarding Harry with a worried expression.

"I-I um…" Harry tried to come up with something…_anything!_

Sirius caught sight of something out of Harry view. He looked away with a hunger in his eyes. A half-smirk, half-snarl formed on his face.

"_Snivelus_!" He growled excitedly.

In that moment Harry could understand why his Godfather's animagus form was a vicious dog.

Sirius pulled Harry to his feet and dragged him off.

"Come on, James," Sirius said, "This'll cheer you up!"

Remus rolled his eyes. He sat down under a nearby willow –followed closely by Wormtail– and resumed his reading.

Harry learned some vital information while his future-Godfather dragged him along; Sirius seemed to be quite the chatterbox. Firstly, it was his Father's fifth year that he was in –"You'd think the Firstie's would make way for us Fifth-Years, wouldn't you, Prongs?"– And also that they had just finished writing an O.W.L.S. exam –"Can't believe Dumbledore's letting them ask us such stupid questions! What student knows what the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane is? These are _owls,_ not bloody eagles!"

"It was a trick question," Harry said before he could stop himself.

Luckily Sirius wasn't listening. His eyes were on the young Severus Snape. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Would his father have known that?

Snape was sitting under a tree, alone; as was usual for his future-self as well. He was scribbling in a notebook, his lips moving with whatever he was writing. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice their approach.

This seemed familiar to Harry somehow…

"Hey Snivellus!" Sirius shouted at the boy.

Snape was on his feet with his wand pointing at them before Harry could register what was going on.

"Black," Snape snarled.

* * *

Harry realized when this was. This was the memory he had seen in Snape's pensive in his fifth year! Harry knew where this was going, unless he did something.

What had Amy said?

"_There is a critical point in Severus' life at which you can help him."_

This was the critical point? What had happened?

"_**I don't need help! Especially from a- a Mudblood!"**_

"_**Severus!"**_

…

"_**I didn't mean it!"**_

"_**You've changed."**_

"_**Please, Lily!"**_

"_**I will never forgive you, Snape."**_

His Mom. Snape's best friend. Snape's _only _friend.

"…_critical point in Severus' life… you can help him."_

"…_you can help him."_

He could stop this. He had to stop this.

* * *

Severus caught sight of him.

"Potter," Snape spat the name out like a curse.

Harry stepped forward to stand a little ahead of Sirius.

"Come on, James," Sirius urged him on, "Do him!"

Do him? His godfather sounded like Goyle urging on Draco in the Room of Requirement! How- How could he be like this?

Harry had always looked up to his godfather. He had always thought his sense of humor light and his pranks funny. Sirius had said that they were just stupid kids back when they were at Hogwarts.

But this!

Snape had been right. His father and his… gang… were just a pack of arrogant bullies. Remus didn't do anything, but he didn't try to stop them. Wormtail was just a sheep, following them blindly.

"James!" Sirius' voice broke into his epiphany, "What are you waiting for? Do it!"

"No," Harry whispered.

Snape quirked an eyebrow in confusion and suspicion.

"What?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"No!" Harry shouted.

Sirius jumped back. Snape had both eyebrows raised in shock.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"I mean," Harry said, "That this is wrong, and I will not have a hand in this… this harassment!"

Sirius stared at him.

Snape stared at him.

"What kind of new trick is this, Potter?" Snape sneered at them.

"It's not a trick," Harry stated.

"I wasn't informed," Sirius muttered.

Severus continued to sneer at them.

"Go away, Sirius," Harry addressed his father's friend.

"What?" Sirius stared at him, his mouth agape.

"Leave!" Harry shouted.

Sirius took a few steps back, then turned and walked away.

Harry and Snape watched him leave.

"Getting rid of your lackey won't convince me," Snape still had his wand pointed at Harry's heart.

"Will this?" Harry tossed his father's wand at Snape his.

Snape stared at him for a moment in shock. A wizard throwing away his wand was unheard of. Snape stooped down, keeping his eyes on Harry the entire time, and scooped it up. He examined the wand carefully.

"This isn't your wand, is it?" Snape said incredulously, "It couldn't be."

"It is," Harry said, "I am completely defenseless."

"Is this how you plan to win a duel, Potter?" Snape asked, "This new strategy is not your best."

"I don't plan on dueling," Harry said, raising his hands, "I just want to talk."

"Since when do you want to talk?" Snape asked, but his wandhand slipped a little. He stepped closer.

Before Harry could answer, he noticed Sirius and Wormtail sneaking up behind the tree behind Snape's back.

"Severus," Harry whispered, "Trust me, and hand me my wand."

Snape seemed shocked at the use of his given name. He handed Harry his wand, but kept his pointed at Harry's heart.

"Trust me," Harry whispered, pointing his wand over Snape's shoulder, "Don't move."

"Stop!" Harry shouted at his father's friends.

Sirius and Wormtail stopped. Sirius stared at the wand Harry was pointing at them.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, James?!" Sirius shouted.

"I told you to leave," Harry said coldly, "This is your last warning."

Sirius scowled at them for a moment.

"Come on, Wormtail," Sirius muttered as he left.

Wormtail followed him without question. Poor little sheep.

Harry watched them leave, making sure they were really leaving.

"Bloody idiots," Harry snarled under his breath.

When he turned his eyes back to Snape, the boy was staring at him in complete shock. But he hid it when he realized that Harry was looking at him.

"Erm," Snape rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Thanks, Potter."

Harry held out his hand.

"Call me, James," Harry smiled.

Snape eyed his hand in distrust, not taking it. He brushed past Harry.

"Don't push your luck, Potter," Snape muttered.

* * *

**AN: Ouch! Looks like it'll take a little more to get Snape to trust Harry.**

**What did you think? Any questions? Leave a review (please)**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up next week :)  
GreenEyes  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Happy Easter! Here's a new chapter :)**

***excessivelyperky- That's a very good point, I certainly wouldn't have trusted Harry/James. You'll see Lily in this chapter (she was watching, but she didn't do anything because Severus wasn't being attacked, therefore he didn't need defending.)**

***harvestlight441- Thanks! *shy smile***

***readingaddict24- Thank you very much. That means a lot 3**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
GreenEyes**

* * *

Harry stared after Snape's retreating back. Sure, he hadn't expected it to be that easy, but it was worth a try.

At least he had stopped Snape from saying those awful things to-

"Oi, Potter!"

Lily!

"L-Lily," Harry looked at his mother's younger self.

She had long red hair and vivid green eyes, almost exactly like Harry's. Harry might have thought her pretty, if she hadn't been glaring daggers at him.

"What are you playing at?" She said, in a rather accusing tone.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Harry replied honestly.

"Don't give me that!" Lily snarled, "What were you doing to Severus?"

Harry scowled at her. Whether it was the short fuse he inherited from his father, or his father's own short fuse, Harry didn't know or care. All he knew was that he was livid! To think that she would assume that he was against Snape, without even knowing half the story!

"I was defending him," Harry said coldly, "From that idiot, Sirius."

Lily snorted.

"Oh please," She rolled her eyes, "When have you ever cared about what that _dog_ does to Severus?"

"Lily," Harry said seriously, "I understand that I have been wrong all these years, and I am sincerely sorry for being such a… a bully!"

Lily stared at him in shock.

"I-I never thought I'd hear you admit it," She whispered, wide-eyed.

"All I want is to make it up to Severus," Harry said truthfully, "I-I want to be his… friend."

Lily's jaw was nearly touching the ground.

"I don't believe it," She said.

"It's true! I-" Harry's argument was cut short when Lily grabbed him by the arm and starting dragging him off.

"I can't believe he actually did it!" She muttered to herself as she dragged Harry into the castle.

"Did what?" Harry asked. He was trying to break free, but Lily was _strong_!

"Lily, where are you taking me?" Harry tried digging his heels into the ground, but his shoes had no grip on the stone floor.

"To the hospital wing," Lily answered, "We're going to get this fixed."

"Get what fixed?!" Harry asked.

"You!" Lily answered.

"Lily?" Severus ran up from behind them, "What are you doing?"

"I'll get to you in a moment, Mister," Lily said it as if she were scolding him, "First I have to fix what you've done!"

"And what, pray tell," Severus asked, "Have I done?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me, Sev," Lily warned, "You told me you wouldn't give Potter here that potion."

Severus' eyebrows shot up.

"I didn't give him the potion," He said frowning, "I dumped it, like you said."

Lily stopped dead in her tracks.

Harry wretched his arm from her now-slack grasp.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Harry demanded.

They ignored him.

"You… you dumped it?" Lily asked dumbly.

"Yes," Severus answered, "Over a week ago, like you told me to."

"You didn't give it to Potter…" Lily whispered, almost to herself.

"No," Severus was getting impatient, "Why? Lily, what happened."

Lily turned to Harry.

"You're serious?" She asked lamely.

"Yes!" Harry said indignantly.

Lily stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Serious about what?" Severus interjected, "Lily, what did he say?"

Lily continued to stare at him. Then, ever so slowly, the smallest possible smile formed on her face.

"You're serious." She repeated. It wasn't a question, she stated it as fact.

"Yes." Harry repeated, smiling back cautiously.

"What _are_ you two talking about?" Severus demanded.

"Tell you later," Lily smiled at them, "Come on, Sev."

Harry stared after their retreating backs.

_What was that about? _He wondered to himself as he walked back to the lake. He seemed to remember having his father's bag with him…

"James!"

Harry turned around to see his father's entire pack following him. It was Remus who had called out. He looking surprised... maybe even hopeful. Sirius was scowling, his arms crossed. Pettigrew just looked confused.

"What is it, Remus?" Harry asked.

"Erm… Well," Remus said uncertainly, "Are you… alright, James?"

Harry frowned.

"I'm fine," Harry answered shortly, "Why do you ask?"

"You're acting bloody mental that's why!" Sirius interjected.

"Sirius!" Remus said sharply.

"It's true," Sirius mumbled.

"You are acting… out of sorts," Remus admitted.

"You mean not taking the chance to hex, Snape?" Harry was careful not to use the man's –boy's– first name.

"Well… yeah," Remus said, "That's one. Also you've taken to calling us by our name's, and not your and Sirius' codenames."

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked accusingly, "You helped come up with those names!"

"You've been acting strange since after the _Defense Against The Dark Arts_ exam…" Pettigrew piped up.

"What happened in there, James?" Remus asked.

"I-I was just thinking," Harry invented, "You know, maybe it's time I grew up."

"Grew up?" Sirius repeated.

"Yeah," Harry continued, "I mean, we're fifteen years old. I think it's time we stopped acting like… like jerks."

"Jerks?" Sirius repeated, "You think we're being jerks! What about Snivellus and his gang of Junior Death Eaters?!"

"That's just it, Sirius, there's gonna be a war soon," Harry said seriously, "And when that happens –I don't know about you– but I'm not going to care about my social standing, or who won the Quidditch Cup, or whether I'm fighting alongside a Slytherin!"

Sirius, Remus and Peter stared at him. Had they seriously never thought of this?

"I've put aside my prejudices," Harry said coldly, "Let me know when you've done the same."

Harry turned his back on his father's friends.

"James." Remus said, before he could take a step.

"What is it, Remus?" Harry turned back around.

Remus held out his father's bag.

"Give my best to… Severus." Remus said as Harry took the bag.

Harry looked up from the bag to Remus. He had a proud smile on his face, as if he had been waiting for this. Harry returned a smile of his own.

"I will," Harry said, "But he might actually accept it if you do it in person."

"I'll keep that in mind." Remus said.

Harry nodded, still smiling. He turned and walked away from his father's friends.

Maybe there was hope that they could be Harry's friends as well…

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Let me know! Chocolate eggs and well wishes to everyone that leaves a review :)**

**I'll try to update next week,or the next at the latest, so I'll see you then!  
GreenEyes**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It's late and I have work tomorrow, so I won't take long.**

**Hope you enjoy!  
~GreenEyes**

* * *

Lily glanced at Harry curiously when he entered the Gryffindor common room later that day. She was sitting in one of the scarlet armchairs by the fire, books and parchment scattered on the table in front of her.

Damn! Harry had forgotten! He back was in Fifth year, which meant he had to study for his father's OWLs. Of course, Harry had already been through this, but he should probably brush up on the subject he had neglected during the war –History of Magic especially!

Which subjects did his father take during school?!

Harry sighed in frustration. What had he gotten himself into? He had never known his father; apart from praise from a few of his friends. He didn't know enough about his father to pull this off!

Harry rushed up to his father's dormitory –luckily the fifth year rooms were in the same place as in the future. He needed time to think, gather all the information about his father that he could from memories.

James' bed was easy enough to find. The trunk at the foot of the four-poster bed was a bright red with gold accents –taking House pride too far in Harry's opinion; the overall appearance was loud and obnoxious– and on the wall was a charmed poster of James Potter flying on his broom, Quaffle in hand, captioned "Prongs- Chaser of The Century" in shining gold letters.

Harry glared at the poster in disgust. James Potter was beginning to remind him of Gilderoy Lockhart –maybe that's why Snape had had such a strong dislike toward the man. James had better not have made it himself!

Harry drew back the crimson hanging. He noticed a blue envelope on the bed. It was a strange blue that seemed familiar –it was the same blue that Amy's eyes had been. Harry got the feeling that only he would be able to see the envelope.

Harry checked that the dorm room was empty, then opened the envelope. In it he found a note, and a necklace.

Harry examined the necklace first. It was a silver dragon charm on a simple black leather cord. The dragon had its mouth open in a fierce roar, and its wings were extended in flight.

Harry turned his gaze to the note. What did Amy wish to tell him?

* * *

_**Harry Potter,**_

_**Perhaps I should call you James now? I know that you have never known your father, and so you know next to nothing about him. I can answer any questions you might have.**_

_**The dragon charm I have given you is to stay around your neck at all times. It would be extremely dangerous to leave it unattended.**_

_**When you wish to speak with me, simply fold the dragon's wings back. Note that while your consciousness is in my domain, your physical body will be rendered unconscious. It would best to feign sleep when you leave, and to stay away only for brief moments if you are unsure of others noticing your absence.**_

_**You have made progress in your quest, Harry Potter. I wish you luck in your efforts.**_

* * *

The note wasn't signed, but Harry knew it was from Amy.

Obediantly, he slipped the necklace over his head. The silver dragon glinted up at him. Should he go now? Would anyone notice?

No, he wouldn't take the risk. He could wait until curfew, when the others were asleep. He still had his father's bag; his class schedule was bound to be in there!

Harry dug through his bag. There was the two-way mirror –Sirius would have the other one. He came across a few battered textbooks –his father obviously had taken no care in handling the books. A few broken quills and sweet wrappers. Ah, class schedule!

Harry perused the class list. He and his father had chosen the same subjects. At least that would make it easier on Harry, not having to learn any new subjects. He had Transfiguration in ten minutes, then Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry made sure he had the right books before picking up the bag and standing. He took his wand out of pocket and burned the note from Amy, it would raise too many questions if it was discovered. Finally, Harry went downstairs.

Sirius and Remus were just getting up to leave.

"James," Remus called, "Come on, if you're late one more time for Transfiguration, Mcgonagall will skin you alive!"

Harry nearly froze on the stairs. That's right, Minerva was here too. She wouldn't remember him though.

Harry caught up to them and they made their way through the familiar halls.

"We didn't have any homework, did we?" Harry asked. He hoped not, he wouldn't know if his father had done it; probably not.

"I hope not." Sirius said, though it didn't sound like he cared.

Remus frowned at Sirius.

"We had to read the chapter on living object transfiguration." He said.

"Reading doesn't count as homework." Sirius really didn't sound like he cared. Didn't he realize how important this could be!

Harry didn't dare say anything; his father had probably had the same attitude. At least he already knew about this, though he wasn't very good at it.

They entered the classroom and Harry followed them to their usual seats –not quite at the back, but close, far enough back that the teacher would have trouble seeing exactly what they were doing.

Mcgonagall entered soon after them. She distributed brown rats to each of the students.

"I hope each of you read the assigned chapter," She said, "I will soon see which of you skipped out."

Sirius didn't show any signs of stress. On the contrary, he was lounging back in his seat.

"I want each of you," Mcgonagall continued, "To try and change the rat in front of into a silver goblet."

Harry gulped. He had always had trouble with transfiguring rats.

"Begin." She said.

Harry raised his wand shakily. He concentrated, and tapped his rat.

It morphed into a goblet. It was silver, but it still had a little fur around the base. Harry sighed.

"Well done, Mr. Potter." He heard Mcgonagall say.

Harry jumped; he hadn't realized that she was so close. She had been walking through the aisles, checking the students' progress.

"It still has fur, Ma'am." Harry said, gesturing toward the ring of white fur around the base.

"Still good, for a first attempt," She said, "At least you managed to change the color of the fur."

First attempt? Oh, right.

Harry realized that Sirius was staring, open-mouthed, at his (Harry's) goblet. Harry looked at Sirius' goblet. It was covered in brown fur and still had paws and a tail.

Remus' goblet was nearly perfect, like Harry's. It still had two whiskers. Mcgonagall congratulated Remus as well.

"Good job, James!" Remus slapped him a high-five, once Mcgonagall had moved on.

"You too, Remus!" Harry said, grinning.

* * *

**AN: Like I said it's late. What did you think?**

**See you next week!  
~GreenEyes**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow! It's been a while since I update, huh? Sorry about that :(  
**

***Artizay- You're right, I was heading toward Harry hating James. I fixed it in this chapter, thanks for the imput!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
~GreenEyes**

* * *

Harry's last class of the day –Defense against the Dark Arts– was uneventful. The only interesting thing –to Harry– was that the class was Gryffindor and Slytherin. This meant that Severus was in this class. Harry kept sneaking glances at the boy.

Harry didn't recognize the teacher; a normal looking man in his mid-thirties. It was strange to see a normal wizard teaching this particular subject. Had the nutcases only started arriving when Harry and his peers began at Hogwarts?

The man, Anthony Harris, read the chapter in their textbooks on the Patronus Charm with them and explained the theory behind it. He told them that they would attempt it in their next lesson, but not to expect much on their first try.

This charm was, of course, old news to Harry, but almost every other student seemed excited at the prospect. The last half of the lesson most of the students were discussing the possible shape that their Patronus would take. Harry noticed that Severus didn't look particularly happy about the prospect of performing a Patronus charm –but then, how many happy memories did he actually have?

The question haunted Harry until well after the class had ended.

* * *

"Night, everyone!" Harry called.

The other boys called back "Night, James" and "See ya in the morning" and other such pleasantries. Harry sat on his bed and pulled the scarlet hangings closed. Now, finally, he could speak to Amy.

Harry pulled the dragon-charm necklace out from under his shirt. He took a deep breath and let it out, then lay down on the bed. He pulled the covers over himself –he would need to seem as if he was sleeping if anyone opened those hangings. Finally, he closed his eyes and folded back the wings of the roaring-dragon charm.

The change was immediate, one moment he was in his bed, the next he opened his eyes to see the strange, thick mist swirling around him.

_Welcome back, Harry Potter,_ Amy's voice came to him. Her strange blue eyes glowed through the fog.

"Amy! Ah, yeah," Harry didn't know where to begin. "Your note said I could come if I had questions."

_Indeed,_ she said. _But before your questions, there is a matter that must be addressed._

"Um… okay." Harry said confusedly. What could it be?

Amy's eyes blazed down at him.

_I sense a growing hate in you,_ Amy said. _A strong hate, toward your father, James. You resent many of the actions he has taken so far in his life._

Harry didn't dare to answer her accusation. It was true that Harry didn't like some of the things that James had chosen to do, but did he resent them? Was he really growing to hate his own father?

_You must remember, Harry, that your father did eventually change some of his ways. He did become a better man. Will you condemn him for his actions as a child?_

"He was fifteen," Harry said coldly, "Hardly a child. At that age Hermione, Ron and I-"

_You and your father grew up in different times, _Amy interjected. _At this point in time, the war is only a distant rumor. Children are left to their own care-free worlds; adults take care of the bad man and his masked followers. Boys stay boys, and they act younger than they are._

_In your time war has already come once, and the second war is a harsh reality. Children are forced to fight in the adult's war. You, in particular, fought more than most men in the war. Boys must be men in your time. You still act older than you are, Harry._

Harry frowned. What Amy was saying was true. Perhaps he had judged James too harshly, but that didn't excuse him from the bullying.

"You're right, Amy," Harry sighed. "But I still hold a grudge against him for acting that way toward Severus."

_Understandable,_ Amy said. _Though if only James had known all that Severus would become, Harry, I do not doubt that he would've acted differently._

"If only." Harry repeated.

Suddenly there was a disturbance in the mist that surrounded them. A pulse ran through Harry.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

_Someone is trying to wake you up, _Amy answered. _Quickly, Harry, unfold the dragon's wings!_

Harry obeyed. He grabbed the dragon charm and spread its wings.

Harry opened his eyes to see Lily Evans standing over him.

"James, thank Merlin!" Lily whispered.

"Lily?" Harry said confusedly. "What's happening?"

"I need your help!" Lily said frantically. "It's Severus!"

At the frantic tone, Harry took a closer look at Lily. She was wringing her hands and her eyes were red-rimmed.

Harry jumped to his feet and pulled his robe over his pajamas. He grabbed his wand. Lily made her way to the door, Harry followed close behind.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"It's that Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eater wannabees," Lily explained. "Severus told me they're gonna take him off the grounds tonight. We can't let them! They saw you defend him today, they think he's gonna try and leave. I… I think they're gonna make him take the Mark!"

Harry froze for a moment, then started jogging even faster.

"But- but they don't have Dark Marks yet, do they?" Harry asked. Surely they would wait until after school to do it, right?

"Malfoy does," Lily said in a tone that dared Harry to doubt her. "I've seen it."

Harry grimaced. Of course the prat would already have a Mark!

He had to help Lily stop this!

* * *

**AN: So what do think? Reviews are welcome! :)**

**I'll try to update soon, okay?  
~GreenEyes**


End file.
